Protection
by smsjp1914
Summary: What happens when Eddie gets taken by the lead suspect in their case. Will she survive, will she be the same if she does. How will Jamie live with himself if he fails to protect his partners backs. Will he eventually tell her how he feels, can they final admit to each other what everyone else already knows. Will this event spark something deeper between the two partners?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Blue Bloods fanfiction and I have watched the show from the beginning and I've started to like the pairing of Jamie Reagan and Eddie Janko. So this is about Jamie and Eddie starting from the events that happen in Season 5 Episode 5 when Eddie is kidnapped by Price, it is going to take a different path than what happened on the show so I hope you like it and we will see where it goes.**

I could see Danny slam his car into Price's and I was headed right towards them to do the same. We needed to block Price in so he couldn't get away and I also just wanted to find Eddie and make sure she was alright. Danny immediately got out of the car and aimed his gun at Price, I did the same and Baez wasn't far behind us.

"Let me see your hands! Put them up!" Danny shouted at Price.

I looked into the car and saw Eddie lying on the backseat floor, bounded in duct tape. She was unconscious and fear immediately came over me. I opened the back door and climbed inside, I started cutting away at the tape to free her.

"Eddie, wake up, Eddie!" I yelled, but got nothing in return.

"Jamie, what do you have? How's Eddie?" Baez asked, concern starting to form in her voice.

"She's not waking up. Danny, she's not waking up." I said in a panic.

"Kid, don't worry, we will figure this out. Baez call a bus and Kid get her out of there." Danny yelled from the other side of the car.

I finished cutting the tape that bounded her and I carefully picked her up, trying not to jostle her too much. She most likely had a concussion and I had to be careful not to make anything worse. She was limp in my arms and looked so weak. Price was going to pay for this, he was to blame for this and I wanted nothing more than to shoot him right that instant. I place Eddie on the ground and checked to make sure she was still breathing; she was so that wasn't an issue. The only problem was that she wasn't waking up and I can only assume it was from hitting her head in the crash. She was wedged in between the seats so the force of the crash could have done some serious damage, so the fact that she was still breathing was a good thing.

I didn't notice at first but when I turned her head a little, there was a long gash along her hair line on her neck. When we crashed into the car the windows had broken and some of the glass must have caught her. The gash was actually pretty deep and it needed to be addressed as soon as possible, I could her Baez on the phone calling for help.

"Jamie, help is on the way," she said as she walked over to where I was.

"Maria, grab the medical bag from my squad. This head wound needs to be patched up," I told Baez and she did as I said.

"Here you go Jamie." She handed me the bag and I rummaged through it for gauze. I found the gauze and put pressure on the gash. I heard sirens and looked up to see another squad car roll up, the officers took Price away and Danny was now by our side.

"Kid, don't worry, we got him," Danny said, but to be honest, after seeing the condition Eddie was in I wasn't too concerned with Price.

"Danny, she's not in good shape. This gash is pretty deep and I can't stop the bleeding," I told him and I knew he saw the concern on my face.

"I know this looks bad Kid, but lets focus on the positive. She's breathing and is alive, the paramedics will be here soon and they can take over." He reassured me and I knew he was right; we needed to focus on the positive, for Eddie's sake.

"You're right, it's just, I don't know what I'd do," I started to say and I didn't have to finish my statement for Danny to know what I meant. He knew that I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her. She's my partner and I didn't have her back today, I could never live with myself if this turns for the worse.

"Kid, you can't think like that, she will pull through this. She's strong and you know that, now let the paramedics do their job and stay out of their way," Danny said, just as the paramedics were arriving on scene.

"Reagan, Baez, and Reagan, what do we have here?" one of the paramedics asked while the other started taking over for me.

"Female officer was involved in a collision; she was bounded by tape and wedged behind the front seats. She obviously wasn't wearing a seat belt so the extent of her trauma is unknown. She was unconscious when I got to her and had this gash on her head, she was breathing but it was weak. I can only assume she had a concussion but I can't be sure," I rambled out and I was pretty sure they could have gotten everything I said from just taking one look at Eddie.

"Thank you Officer Reagan, what's her name?"

"Edit Janko, Eddie. Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"Her wound is deep, which can be stitched up but we won't know the extent of her trauma until we get her to the hospital. I believe you're right on your assumption of a concussion; but there could be more damage underneath, she going to need an MRI when she gets to the hospital. Now please, let us get her to the hospital," the paramedic stated.

"Jamie, go with her, we got it covered here," Danny said and I agreed immediately, there was no place I needed to be more than the hospital with her.

"Reagan, if you're coming with we need to go now," the paramedic said as she went back in the ambulance.

"Thanks Danny," I said to him before entering the ambulance behind the paramedic.

**Hope you enjoyed it, I have plans for more chapters but I wanted to get a little taste of this out there before I continue on with the next chapter. If I get good reviews, I'll post another chapter and maybe keep going, we'll see. Please review and follow if you'd like, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews; I didn't think I would get the responses I did. None the less, I'm glad that people like what I'm writing. I'm sorry it has been so long since I last updated, I got bombarded with final exams and then the holidays got in the way. If anyone has any ideas as to what else I could write about, I am very open to ideas and wouldn't mind a challenge. Enjoy this next chapter and as always review as you wish.**

The entire ride to the hospital left me with a lot of questions. Did Eddie have any worse injuries under the surface, just the possibility of them being there worried me. The paramedics tried to calm my worries, but the seed was planted in my mind and would not go away until I got confirmation from the doctors that she would be okay.

"Officer Reagan, we're here." I heard coming from beside me and I had not even realized we had arrived at the hospital but I immediately got out of the way.

I stood on the side lines as the wheeled Eddie into the emergency room and listened as the paramedics told the ER staff what their newest patient was in there for. I had heard Linda talk about patients before and had a faint idea of what certain medical terms meant but this night I just could not comprehend what was being exchanged between the workers. It was probably because I was too close to Eddie and didn't want to hear any bad news for fear of things getting worse.

I decided to sit in the waiting room and wait until the doctors had an update for me; I felt I would just get in the way if I stood idly on the outskirts of the room. This way I knew that the doctors could do their job and not have to worry about a hysterical friend hindering them from doing said job.

"Jamie." I looked up and saw a familiar face. It was really good to see her as well; she always knew what motherly thing to saw.

"Hey, Linda," I responded. She extended her arms out for a hug and I graciously accepted her gesture.

"How are you doing?" she asked. "Danny called me and told me what happened I can imagine what you are going through but tell me what's going on up there." She motioned towards my head and to be honest there was too much going on in my mind to give her a definite answer.

"I can't, I don't quite know," I started and then stopped trying to find the right words to use, "I've had a growing connection to her and the thought of any physical harm to her worries me."

"Jamie, don't think of the worst. She is in good hands here and we will do everything we can to help her. You just need to take care of yourself first because if you can't take care of yourself you won't be able to help her if she needs it," Linda responded and talking to her made me realize that she was right. If I was a wreck than that was not going to help Eddie in the least, she is going to need someone to lean on and I need to be that person for her, I just wasn't quite sure how to do that.

"I know, Linda, but how can I be strong for her and be completely worried at the same time?"

"You can be worried; you just can't show it in front of her. What do you think I do every day when Danny leaves the house?" she asked but didn't wait for a response. "I watch him, and you for that matter, go out every day and put yourselves in danger. I worry myself all the time about that but I don't let Danny know because he knew I was worried so much it would keep him from doing the job. So you can worry but keep it on the inside."

She was right again. In this line of work you have to keep your emotions on the inside from the people you're close with and the people you care about. Eddie definitely fit into that category for me. "You're right. Thanks Linda."

"Anytime Jamie, now sit tight and I'm sure the doctors will be out soon to talk to you."

We hugged once more before she had to get back to work and I went to grab a cup of coffee. I never quite understood the significance of drinking coffee while you wait for someone in surgery but I did it anyways because it's what people do. It would seem weird not to have that insignificant cup of coffee in my hands.

When I entered the waiting room again, Danny and Baez were there. "Danny, what's up?" I asked.

"Hey kid, I came here just to warn you that someone will by to take your statement and as soon as she is up to it, Eddie's as well," he responded.

"Thanks, where's Price now?"

"The squad took him to the precinct, he's booked as we speak." I nodded and Danny knew what I was thinking. That no amount of lock up would make up for what Price did to Eddie.

"How's she doing, have they told you anything?" Baez asked.

"She's still in with the doctors, I haven't heard anything since we arrived," I answered.

"I'm sorry Jamie, I'm sure they will have an update soon," she said.

Just as she said it too a doctor emerged from behind the curtain, "Edit Janko's family?" the young doctor asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"The gash on her head was pretty deep but wasn't too bad, we were able to clean it up and stitch it as well. She's on her way up to get a CT scan, we don't suspect anything too serious but we have to because of the fact she hit her head pretty bad. There was also some bruising that was starting to form on her abdomen and we are going to check it out to make sure there isn't any internal bleeding. If there is internal bleeding she will need surgery right away but we will keep you updated," the doctor explained to us and I felt a little better that they didn't suspect anything too serious but there was still that chance that something could go wrong.

"Thank you doctor," I said. I turned back around and both Danny and Baez gave me sympathetic looks. Then Danny's look turned into his 'be careful of what you're doing' face. "Don't give me that look Danny."

"I know you care about her, but I just want you to be careful how far you push it. Once you go to that place you can't come back from it," he warned.

"Danny, I'm pretty sure anyone can see it by now. We've built up a connection and I'm sorry if I feel like this partnership isn't enough for me. Today made me realize that life is too short not to tell the ones you love that you love them," I defended.

"Kid, I understand where you are coming from and I just want to make sure you know exactly what you're getting into."

"Trust me Danny; I know what I'm doing. The fact that she could have died today pushed me over the line and I'm not planning on crossing back over," I said, rage starting to fill me up. The fact that Danny didn't trust me to know what I'm doing irritated me. I understand that he is my older brother and I need to respect that but I'm not him and I haven't done half the stupid shit he's done in his past.

"As long as you know what you're getting into, I don't want you to regret anything," he said.

"I don't regret anything I have done in this situation and I'm not going to regret anything I do in the future to deal with this," I responded.


End file.
